Petcetera
by Hapo57
Summary: This is a story mostly about my zafara, Astro, and her "boyfriend" LilKnux, but also includes Isis, Ashia,Sega, Me, LilSonic, And LilTails. I will add on more, but just enjoy the ppart I finished so far...


Winter/Spring Writing Sample  
  
Started Wednesday January 22 2004  
  
Finished Sunday February 1, 2004  
  
Petcetera  
By Hapo57 "Come on LilKnuxies! This way!" Astro dragged LilKnuckles across the street and into the chocolate shop. "Gah! I hate chocolate!" He sniffed in the chocolaty scents in disgust. "At least pretend to be happy!" Astro bounced around. "Ooh! Chocolate malt balls!" "Gross! Those things are full of chocolate! Let's get out of here!" The acaras expression was of disgust, pleading, and anger, if that were possible. "Hey, it's better than being buried in the garden by LilSonic!" Astro nudged him and giggled. "Y'know, it's not. I'd rather be giving that kacheek a piece of my mind!" He saw that Astro was paying more attention to the chocolate Aishas and Elephante Sundaes than him, (For once!) he slipped through the door, only to find...FLASH! "Perfection!" Isis flicked a switch on her digital camera, eyeing the picture mischievously. "I must say I captured your deep purple eyes!" She cackled. LilKnuckles aimed a punch at her face. "Uh-uh-uh!" Isis waved a clawed finger. "Tsk tsk tsk, watch that temper of yours!" She said, raising a bowling ball in the air. "Rather be knocked out than have her see that picture." He raised his fist. "Oh really? Oi! Astro!!!" Isis sent the bowling ball at LilKnux just as Astro turned around. "No!!! She rushed out of the chocolate shop in front of LilKnux, the ball hitting her in the stomach, then crashed into LilKnux as the camera flashed. "Perfect shot!" Isis' eyes lit up. "I should make an animation of this!" She vanished into the suns glare. "Ooh..." Astro groaned as she rubbed her stomach. "Let's do that again!" She bounced up, down, all around, and on LilKnuxs' head, pushing it into the concrete. "Get off Astro!" He tried to say, but it came out as muffled growls under the weight of the zafara on his head.  
"Huh? I can't hear you LilKnuxies!" She jumped off, rolled him over, and sat on his stomach. "How do you do CPR again? Oh no! Somebody help him!" "GET OFF!" LilKnux pushed her off and leapt to his feet. "What the heck do you think you're doing Astro?!" He brushed the dirt from his shoulders, glaring at the zafara. "I-I thought you were hurt!" She stammered, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm not." "Oh good!" Astro returned to her usual bounciness. "Since you're Okay, let's go to the Emerald Coast beach!"  
The beach...LilKnux thought. Nothing bad there... A thin, very small smile crept across the corner of his mouth. Except that! His eyes narrowed at the sight of Isis and Ashia lying on beach chairs, looking at something in the ocean, appearing to be Miles' plane, The MT Tornado. "Astro, it's your sisters!" LilKnux growled through gritted teeth. "What are they doing here?" Astro whispered, puzzled. "I don't know; let's just get out of here!" "Okie dokie, whatever you say! To Casinopolis!" She dragged him through the sliding doors. "NO! Not Casinopolis!" He sunk his claws into the ground. "Of course! It's a fun fun fun place!" She pulled him inside, smack into a giant gold statue. "Wow! It's so shiny!!! Hey, what's that red light?" She reached out to touch the light shining from the base. CRASH! The statue splintered into confetti sized pieces. "Oops." Astros' ears pointed down, signaling her embarrassment. "Hey look! A big gold lion!" She pushed LilKnuckles into the lion statues' mouth, which closed instantly on him, sending blinking gold rings around the room. "You've been playing way to much Sonic Adventure," Astro said as she bounced around picking up the rings. "This is boring Astro! Said LilKnux, rubbing his head where the statue had crushed him. "Let's go somewhere else!" "Okay!" Astro dragged him outside. "Oh look, Twinkle Park!" Astro read the floating sign outside the door. "Cute couples get in FREE!" It said. "Two's in a couple," She said, counting herself and LilKnux. "And I'm cute, right? Good!" She said as she pushed LilKnux into the elevator.  
"Heh heh heh," Isis turned off the flash on her camera. "This'll get them for sure!" She smiled her toothy, scheming smirk as she pulled Ashia toward the elevator. "Can't we go back to the hotel Isis? I'm starving! And sleepy too!" Ashia yawned. "C'mon, brat." Isis yanked her arm.  
"Ugh..." Sega rubbed his eyes. "To the Tornado!" He got up to walk toward Tornado S.E.G.A., but fell down mid-step, already asleep on the concrete.  
"Sega!" I whispered, shaking his shoulders. "That's too bad, I was going to give him my extra Beef Jerky, but he probably doesn't want i- Whhhaa!!!" I shouted as the red lupe leaped on to me, searching my jacket pockets. "Off! Down Sega! Mush!" I pushed his face, which was now full of beef jerky, away from the pocket. "Sega! COME BACK HERE!!!" I yelled after the fleeing lupe, who had taken refuge in his "Severe Weather Closet" as he called it, in the Tornado S.E.G.A., probably snickering his teeth off.  
"Wow! Look at all the pretty fish!" Astro bent over the pond of fish. "Look LilKnuxies!" She pointed, pushing him into the water. "What's with that frog?" she cocked her head as a frog with an unusually long tail swam by. "Ooh! What's that?" She jumped in after a tiny chocolate covered goldfish cracker. "When will I ever learn?" LilKnux sighed as he climbed out of the water. "Mmm! Thish ish good! Astro smiled through the mouthful of goldfish cracker. "Hey! Wash happening?" She was dragged through the water and out, face-to-nose with a big, purple cat. "Oh! A big purple cat! Hi!" She waved, still attached to the bait of the fishing pole. "Froggy? Is that you? You're a lot bigger!" The cat spoke slowly and simply. "Um, can I get down now?" Astro smiled sheepishly through the bait. "LILKNUXIES!!!" She screamed. "Sorry Big, this aint Froggy." LilKnux unhooked Astro and put her down. "Hey, who's that girl with the pink hair?" Astro bounded over to the pink hedgehog swinging a giant hammer at a green robot. "Hey! Aren't you Amy Rose?!" Astro yelled as LilKnuckles dragged her away. "And welcome to Sega's Severe Weather Closet! Hapo's Ceiling, the talk show, is out of service to-BOOM!-day?? Sega was thrown to the side of the closet. "What the- ?!" He rubbed his head. "SEGA!!!" I was on the ground, hitting the side of his plane with my purple, pink, and yellow piko-piko hammer. "Stop! STOP!" Sega ran out of the closet to the planes' window, shouting and jumping around wildly when he saw the dent in his logo on the side of the plane. "I want my ceiling!" I screamed at him. "Uh...oh, look Hapo! A shiny object!" He started up the plane and flew away. "Shiny? Where?" I turned to face a bowling ball catching the sunlight as it zoomed toward my head.  
"Ok guys! She's gone!" Sega motioned to two empty chairs. "Man, I can't stay still for another second longer!" LilSonic rubbed his feet and put on his shoes. "Where's LilTails? Why's he being so quiet?" Sega asked. "BWAH!" LilTails ran through the closet door. "Isis...pet spyder...on head!" LilTails shivered, hiding behind LilSonic. "Oh." Sega chewed on his beef jerky.  
"Finally, some time to be alone!" LilKnuckles walked through the hallway of mirrors. "Wait; is my head really that big?" "Banzai!!!" Astro landed on him, knocking him over. She looked in the mirrors. "What's that hole in the mirror where the tile is supposed to be?" She pointed at the tile reflecting a black hole in the mirror. "Oh well!" She stepped on the tile, which instantly disappeared, revealing an endless black hole. "LilKnuxies! SAVE ME!" She screamed as she fell into the blackness. LilKnux jumped in after her, one paw grasping hers, one paw on the wall, claws stuck firmly in. "Be more CAREFUL next time!" He pulled her out. "Thank you LilKnuxies! Thank you! You're my HERO!" She hugged him so his back almost cracked. "Ooh! What are those big spiky thingies over there?" She began to run toward them. "If you get hurt, I'm not rescuing you." LilKnux walked away. "Oh, hey! Wait up! I'm coming too!" She ran after him. "Hey! A giant balloon! Astro leapt towards the balloon, LilKnux in hand...er...paw.  
"Okay, which way did they go? Ashia furrowed her eyebrows as they came to a fork in the hallway of mirrors. "It's an illusion." Isis tapped the right passageway, which turned out to be a mirror. "Let's go." Isis ventured into the left passageway, camera in hand, looking straight ahead, never pausing to look at her reflection. Ashia watched the Isis image reflecting off the mirrors, dancing forward as Isis moved, and caught sight of a red mark on her cheek. "Sunburn," Ashia rubbed it, and I turned out to be a loose patch of fur. "So shiny..." Ashia admired and preened herself and was later dragged out when Isis realized she wasn't following.  
"Ok LilTails, calm down. DON'T tell us what happened. It'll all go away..." Sega pushed him into the pilot seat. "You're the only one who can fly this thing." He said, sitting down beside LilSonic. "So, let's go to the Mystic Ruins!" He attempted to look heroic by pointing skyward and looking straight forward, ears alert, but ended up looking like a silly little lupe, which he was.  
"Yay!" Astro grabbed the handle on the huge balloon. "Hey! It's Amy again!" She pointed to a screaming, angry Amy, shouting about someone stealing something. "Do you think she wants it back?" Astro asked as the balloon floated over Twinkle Park. "Okay, let's give it back to her!" Astro popped the balloon with her teeth. "Astro?" LilKnuckles watched as the helium gushed out of the hole. "Why...did...you...do that?" "So she could have her balloon back!" Astro said innocently. LilKnux pointed down. "Oops!" Astro smiled sheepishly as they dropped down to the sidewalk below. "Oh...my...gosh!" Ashia caught sight of Amy whacking Zero, the green robot to teeny tiny bits of metal and wire. "Amy! Amy! Over here! OMG I am like your biggest fan!" Ashia waved and jumped everywhere, biting her nails and squealing. "Brat," Isis sighed and dragged Ashia away. "Hey! It's Sega's plane!" Ashia pointed to the sky. "Sega! DOWN HERE!" She waved wildly.  
"Sega, it's your sisters!" LilTails pointed out the window. "What's she doing?" Sega watched Ashia, puzzled. "She wants to get on." LilSonic watched over LilTails' shoulder. "Let Isis zap her up, she's psychic." He turned around to sit back down and ended up face-to-face with Isis, Ashia standing behind her. "H-hi ladies!" He grinned cautiously. "Ow," Astro picked herself up. "LilKnuxies?" She looked around. He wasn't there. "LILKNUXIES?!" She began to cry. "Have you seen a fuzzy red guy walk by?" She desperately asked the girl at the station. "Why yes. He just went on the train!" She replied. "WHAT!?" Astro screeched as she stomped on the train. "LILKNUXIES!" "Don't EVER leave me alone again! NEVER EVER!" She jumped on the seat and went to sleep. "Talk about mood swings..." LilKnux sighed.  
  
Epilogue Ashia, Isis, Sega, LilSonic, and LilTails were on there way to the Mystic Ruins, and eventually meet up with Astro and LilKnux. They end up back at the Emerald Coast beach, where they soon find a whole new adventure. But that's another story.  
  
The End 


End file.
